Daseyrella
by mimibear
Summary: Marti is directing a play, Cinderella, for her family day in school, and she puts all the members of Venturi-MacDonald family in it. Will two end up to what their characters will! DASEY of course, possible LIZWIN..REVISED Chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Marti's Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Smerek, or else DASEY would have happen…**

**--**

**DASEYRELLA**

**Chapter 1: Marti's Play**

Marti, the youngest member of the Venturi, will graduate from preparatory on the end of school year and she will start her first grade next year. In their school, every end of the year, the students, including their families, celebrate family day. This year, family day was much different from the previous years and yet exciting. Each student is assigned to each task, and Marti was assigned to direct a school play, where her family is the one who are going to perform.

"Okay, Marti. Are you sure your family is okay with it?" asked Marti's teacher to her nicely.

"Yes, ma'am. Don't worry about it. It will be great." Marti answered excitedly.

"Okay, so have you chosen any play?"

"Not yet. But I have an idea. I was thinking between, _Cinderella_, _Snow White_ and _Hansel and Gretel_." Marti told her, but continued, "But don't worry, I'll ask them which one they want."

"That's good. So who's directing?"

"Me." Marti said excitedly while giggling on the '_me'_ part. Marti was indeed very excited to direct a play, even though she doesn't truly understand the whole role of directing a play; she just know that she will be the boss on that play, and everyone will obey her.

"That's good. I'm so excited for you. Just call me if you need help, okay, dear." The teacher said, even though she didn't mean half of what she said because she knows that either her parents or her older siblings will be directing the play; but she only know one thing for sure, that Marti's going to wear a cute costume. Then Marti and the other students left the school and ride the school bus.

Back at home, as usual Marti always arrived at home the earliest, since her other siblings and step-siblings are still in school. So she went upstairs to her bedroom to decide which play she and her family are going to perform. When she got into her room, she looked at all her Disney fairytales books, and picked some of it and it again again. She can't think of anything because she was so excited to direct the play. She thought, _Once they're here, we could start the play right away. But wait, that means they would know already about the play, and they might choose the one that is easier to do. And some might not even cooperate, I know one for sure is my Smerek, but if I do my Marti's puppy look to him, I'm sure that he couldn't resist me. Then I know Casey will be so excited because she loves play. I don't know about Lizzie and Edwin, but I know they're not that busy like Dad and Nora. _

Then when she heard the door opens and voice speaking, she knew it was Lizzie and Edwin because there is no fighting. In that time she thought, _maybe I could ask them their favorite Disney fairy tales, and the one with the biggest vote will be my play. Yeah that could work, I'm sure they're not gonna ask me why._

So she went downstairs with a purple-colored pencil and paper on each of her hands. She then first asked Nora and George who are working downstairs. Though both are working with many papers now, they couldn't resist Marti, and Marti promised them that her survey will only take about 1 minute or even less.

"Okay, first Nora (looking at her), what is your favorite Disney fairy tale??" Marti asked.

"Uhm, Marti, don't you think that Nora is a little bit older for this." George asked Marti, but Marti didn't mind him, and so as Nora.

"Uhm… Let's see, uhm… oh Snow White." Nora said.

"Thanks Nora… How about you dad?" Marti looked at George.

"What about me?!" George asked sarcastically, but Marti put up her teary-puppy eyes look, and so George continued, "Fairy tale then. Uhm… I'll go with Snow White."

"Are you sure?! Or you're just saying what Nora said?"

"Marti, I think George doesn't remember a lot of Disney fairy tales… let's just leave him with that… okay??" Nora said Marty.

"Yah Marti… Well okay maybe, I copied her answer… but I really can't remember anymore." George gave up just so he could go back to his work.

"I know dad. Thanks Nora and Dad." Marti said and then hugging them both. She went back to her room and thought to herself. _Okay, if I chose Snow White, who will be my Snow White. I mean…hmm… It could be Nora because Snow White and she have they same short hair and their skin is kind of white. And Dad could be the Prince Charming… And… And… Casey could be the evil witch… And Smerek could be the henchman (the big scary one)… and… and.. Edwin could be the talking mirror…and Liz and me Have no more roles… besides I wanted to be a fairy… hmm… and having the parents as the Snow White and the Prince Charming?! Oooh… I don't know… And where could I get seven dwarfs… in the neighborhood?? I could squish Demi in, but where could the other six be… Or Sam, Emily, Max, Sally could go… but Smerek and Casey would sure mind about that since Smerek and Sally are mad at each other, and same with Casey and Max… No. No. No. _then she stopped thinking when she heard Lizzie's and Edwin's voice downstairs. _I guess I'll see what Lizzie and Edwin wants. _Then she went downstairs to ask Lizzie and Edwin.

"Edwin… Lizzie…" as Marti shouted from upstairs going down, Edwin and Lizzie who are now sitting in the couch watching TV faced Marti with a-"What??" face.

"Marti what do you want now?" Edwin asked.

"Okay. I want you both to tell me what your favorite Disney fairy tale is?" Marti said, sitting in between Edwin and Lizzie in the couch. Then she faced Edwin first.

"Okay?? (giving Marti a confusing look) Why??" Edwin asked, pretending that he doesn't know any, and besides the fact that Lizzie is in front of him.

"Oh, come on Ed. We used to watch Disney--" Marti stopped when Edwin put his hand to Mart's mouth to stop her… Lizzie notice and laughed.

"Edwin, its okay… it's so obvious that you watch Disney fairy tales… Just admit it." Lizzie said grabbing her advantage to tease him again.

"No I don't." Edwin refused, looking at Marti.

"Sorry. Okay, anyway what's your favorite?" Then Marti gave him the teary-puppy eyes look again, that she did on George.

Edwin seeing her eyes and face gave up. He knew he can't compete with Marti's puppy look. "Okay. Uhm. Hansel and Gretel… but just because of the chocolates and food..."

"Whatever Ed… it's still a fairy tale…" Lizzie teased him again.

"Thanks Edwin. (Marti hugged his brother, then look at Lizzie with her puppy look.) So what about you Lizzie… What's your favorite fairy tale?"

"Yeah what about you Lizzie??" Edwin said mimicking Marti's voice.

"Whatever. I guess I'll go with Hansel and Gretel also."

"Hey not fair." Edwin said.

"Why??"

Marti interrupted, "Yah, why Lizzie?? I mean are you just copying Ed's answer?!"

Lizzie sighed and didn't look at Marti's eyes, but she know she have to give an explanation, at least just for Marti. "Okay, part of it." She saw both Ed and Marti are still confused. "I copied Ed's answer not because I can't think of any… It's just I'm not fond of Princesses and Prince Charming in a castle, anymore. Believe me, I had enough with Casey." And by that she knew that both Marti and Edwin understand her.

"Oh that explain. Oh, well thanks Lizzie." Marti said and hugged Lizzie.

"No prob." Lizzie said. Then both she and Edwin went back to watching the television.

Then Marti went back to her room upstairs to think again. _Okay, now I have a choice between Snow White and Hansel and Gretel. Hmmm.. Hansel and Gretel. Not bad. Edwin could be Hansel and Lizzie could be Gretel. They're age are even like the same with the characters. And they look like brothers and sisters. Oh what am I saying, they are now, but step-siblings. Well it's still the same… Hmm… Nora and George could be the parents, and Casey could be the witch… but I don't get to be the fairy again… and Smerek has no role… So it's a No. No. No. What else?! _Marti stopped when she finally heard Casey shouting "DER-EK" … _Well there's still two… I'll just put my teary-puppy look on Smerek and he'll definitely fall for it._

As I go down the stairs, I shouted, "Smerek." Jump and fall into Smerek's arms.

"Hey Smarti." Derek hugged her sister tightly. Then he puts her down and went to this chair, and pushed Casey that she fell on the couch. Lizzie and Edwin went upstairs, just when Casey and Derek arrived because they are kind of tired with their useless arguments, and plus it's time for their Casey-Derek, teenagers investigation.

Marti followed Derek, holding her purple pencil and paper.

"Smerek, can I ask you one question?" Marti faced her brother.

"Sure Smarti." Then Derek faces Marti, since there is still no interesting show in the television. "Now what is it?"

"Okay, now Smerek, tell me what's your favorite Disney fairy tale?"

Derek dropped his jaw from Marti's question. And he saw Casey laughing at him. He didn't mind her and asked Marti, "Why?"

"It's for my school survey. Please, Smerek." Marti knew that this is going be Derek's first impression, but he will fall for it. He will definitely fall for my puppy look.

Casey saw Marti's doing the pupply look, and teased Derek, "Don't sweat your puppy look Marti, you don't have a chance. As if Derek knows anything about Disney fairy tales."

"But Smerek and I used to watch these Disney fairy--" Marti stopped when Derek puts his hand on her mouth to stop talking…

"Oh, come on Derek, don't tell me Marti's lying. Just admit it that you watch Disney fairy tales. It's not like the whole school will know about it. It's not like your hockey (emphasizing it) team will know about it." Casey.

Derek gave her a look. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Marti interrupted, "Come, on… not another fight." Then Marti sit beside Casey. "Okay, let's make Smerek think. How about you Casey??"

"Cinderella." Casey answered, and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Really, that's my favorite…too, and Sme--" Marti and Casey was shocked, when Derek jumped from his chair, and cover Marti's mouth.

"Okay, Marti. I think I remembered mine." Derek saw Casey laughing. He didn't mind her again, but he gave a I-deal-with-you-later look on Casey. "Shrek." Then Casey rolled her eyes, but at the same can't stop laughing.

"No, Smerek, I thought your-favorite-fairy-tale-is-Cinderella?!" Marti said it in the fast way, so Derek can't interrupt her… "Oh, well… Cinderella it is." Then she write something on her paper. Then she hugged both Casey and Derek, and leave them fight again, and then she went upstairs.

Marti thought. _Two for Snow White, two for Hansel and Gretel, and three for Cinderella, including me. I mean I know Smerek's just kidding about Shrek because Casey was there. That's it CINDERELLA. I mean Casey could be the Cinderella because she likes cleaning, and she likes to sing. Smerek could be the Prince Charming because well, he doesn't have that much many lines. Oh and Nora could be the evil step mom. Then I could be the fairy. Yey. Wait, if I'm the fairy, then who's the other evil step-sister besides Lizzie?! Oh well, I guess Edwin wouldn't mind if he's the other evil step-sister. Then Dad could be the King, the father of the Prince Charming… yey.. now I got it. _

--

**Hope you like the first chapter… Please feel free to put your review, side comments, suggestions, or anything… heheh… this is my first DASEY fanfic by the way… REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**X.O.X.O**

"**You know I'm cuter"**

**mimibear O.o**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Who!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, or else DASEY would have happen…

* * *

Author's note: Oh my gawd! I just notice that I put Smerek instead of Derek in my disclaimer on the first chapter… sorry, oh well thanks for all the people and Dasey Lovers out there who loved, reviewed, or even just read my first DASEY fan fic… please enjoy reading this next chapter…

* * *

DASEYRELLA

Chapter 2: Who's who??

Marti finished thinking about her play, but before she went downstairs for dinner, she went to Casey's and Derek's room, putting something to their beds.

On that time, thank God, Casey and Derek stopped fighting. As usual, dinner is as noisier as ever, when everyone finished telling about their day, and Derek and Casey was about to fight again, Marti interrupted, and four faces look at her like she's a savior, or something. Well, we all know, it's Nora, George, Lizzie and Edwin because they don't want to hear another fight from Derek and Casey.

"Go on… Marti… please…" Nora asked Marti to make it longer, so Derek and Casey won't fight.

"Thanks Nora. Well as you can remember, I asked all of you about your favorite Disney fairy tale." Marti said. Then all of them remembered the time when Marti asked them, and they nodded. Lizzie was laughing because of Edwin, and Casey remembered Derek's answer, and Derek notices Casey, but before he could say a word, Marti continued, "Well, it's because of our family week in our school, since you all know that I am graduating from preparatory this year, and that I will be in first grade next year."

"And we all perfectly know and remember that Marti." Nora said. And she signaled George to say something, so Marti would know that he is listening.

"Oh, yeah. And what does this Disney-thing have to do with your family week??" George asked.

"Yeah…" Derek and Edwin said annoyingly, feeling that something they wouldn't like will happen.

"Well we have a family school play."

"A family what-what?" Derek's said.

"Well you didn't hear her, did you??" Casey told Derek. "So Marti tell us more about it?" Casey, on the other hand, likes what Marti's about to say.

"Well… I volunteered our family, meaning this Venturi-MacDonald family to perform a play in my school. And those fairy tales are just to help me decide what play we're going to do; since I am the director." Marti said proudly.

"What?" Derek, Edwin, George and Lizzie said in unison, in a tone where they don't like Marti's idea.

"That's wonderful." Casey and Nora said, making the other four to look at them. "What?" said both in unison by Derek, Edwin, George and Lizzie.

"Wait, so you mean to say, we're the one playing the characters?!" Lizzie said clearing to what Marti said.

"Yup. And I have the list of characters now." Then she pulled out her paper and read what is written there aloud, "Okay, but before I read it. I just want to say something. Sorry, Nora and George. I can't choose Snow White because it's hard to find seven dwarfs." Marti said facing Nora and George. "Oh, sorry Edwin and Lizzie because we can't do Hansel and Gretel since there are only few characters there, and I don't get to be a fairy god mother." Marti said facing Edwin and Lizzie, and then she faced Casey and Derek, that made Derek to look worried and Casey to look excited. "So I chose Cinderella."

But before everyone could comment, Marti continued, "Please… Please… Please… Just do it for me." Then she made her teary-puppy eyes look. Everybody can't take her puppy look, so they all agreed, even Derek.

"Okay, so for the characters… Of course, I will be the fairy-god-mother… Then Nora is the evil step mother," Marti paused looking at Nora if she's okay with it…

"It's okay Marti… Go on…" Nora said to support Marti. She thought, sometimes its fun to play the villain, evil step mom.

"Thanks, Nora… Then Dad is the king, Prince Charming's father. Lizzie is the evil step-sister of Cinderella, and (Marti look worried) Edwin is the other one…" Marti paused again. Lizzie, George and Derek can't help it but laugh.

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. I do not want to be the evil step-SISTER. Get me another character who's a guy. I don't want to a play a girl character." Edwin protested.

"But who's gonna play the other step-sister?" Marti asked.

"Yeah Edwin…" Lizzie and Derek both said mimicking Marti's voice.

"Oh Shut up. Can't we just get… uhm Emily?" Edwin said it, when he saw Emily on their doorstep that made everyone look at him, then he signaled Casey that Emily's at the door. Casey went to open the door…

"Hey guys…What's up?" Emily said, feeling awkward because everyone's looking at her, like they need something from her.

Marti went up to her and said, "Can you be the other evil step-sister of Cinderella? Please… Please… Please…" with her puppy look.

"Okay, but for what?"

"For my school play, see, we have a family week. And since I'm graduating from preparatory, I volunteered the Venturi-MacDonald to perform a play in the school… And I chose Cinderella. And since Edwin doesn't want to be the other evil step-sister besides Lizzie, can you be the other one??" Marti asked her again nicely.

"Sure. I'd love to." Emily said, then she sat down beside Casey…

"Thanks Emily." Edwin said. But Lizzie and Derek are still laughing.

The Marti continued, "Good. Then for the last one, Casey will be the Cinderella, and Smerek is the Prince Charming." Everyone dropped their jaws on that part… Derek and Casey looked at each other with dismay in their eyes, but somehow inside, they kind of blushed, and someone felt this awkward feeling between Casey and Derek.

"Okay, I like to be the Cinderella, but HE (pointing at Derek) will not be my prince charming. NEVER." Casey protested..

"But Casey." Marti said stomping one of her leg and then looks at Casey again with her puppy look.

"No Marti not him." Casey said again pointing at Derek.

Marti faced at Derek. "Smerek?!"

"Oh… No… No… No… Smarti… I agreed to be in the play. I could be the prince charming, course look at me, I am hot, (Casey rolled his eyes). But with Casey as my Cinderella?! No way…" Derek said pointing at Casey.

"Smerek?" Marti said started to hug Derek.

"Okay, Marti. I mean look Cinderella is a blonde girl, why can't you just choose any of my past girlfriends, their blondes… and in that way I could agree…" Derek suggested that made everyone rolled their eyes on him.

"NO." Marti said and crossed her arms on her chest. "I want Casey to be my Cinderella, and I want Smerek to the Prince Charming." Then she stomped her feet on her way upstairs to her room, then she banged the door of her room. Everyone looked at Casey and Derek with a pleading look.

"NO WAY" Casey and Derek said in unison, looking at each other. But then they imagined the little girl crying upstairs. But they can't. They don't want to. Nora and George seeing no hope from Casey and Derek went upstairs to Marti's room. Lizzie and Edwin went to the couch to watch TV, and Emily joined the middle kids, leaving Casey and Derek alone on the Dinner table.

"Well I guess we're in charge of the dishes." Casey said putting the plates on the sink, Derek helped him somehow, and that surprised them both. Casey knew something's bothering Derek. "Is it just me, or you're really helping me??" Casey asked Derek, because usually, Casey thought, Derek would say Nope, just you. I am in charge of watching the TV.

"I was just thinking about Marti." Derek said sadly. Then Casey looked at him, surprised.

"Well, yeah me too." Casey gave a big sigh, and so as Derek.

"Do you think that we could --" Derek said, and noticed that Casey is looking at him waiting for him to say more. But something inside him happened that he couldn't understand. He somehow blushed, but before he could see Casey's face, Emily went inside the kitchen and called Casey. Casey thought she saw Derek's blushing but she didn't mind, probably she's imagining. She finished the dishes, so she and Emily went to her room, not looking at Derek. Derek, on the hand, sighed thinking that Casey didn't see or even feel that he blushed at that moment. Then Derek went to his room and immediately lied on his bed, thinking about what happened to him in the kitchen with Casey.

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter… post more reviews... and thanks again for the reviews...really appreciate it... REVIEW PLEASE!!

X.O.X.O

"You know I'm cuter"

mimibear O.o


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hi readers!!! OMG, I just noticed that i haven't posted the next chapters for like a year. I was actually working on revising chapter 3 and 4, because the old English thing, and I am asking my friend to do it... And I had actually started on some of the chapters.. I am really sorry for not posting, and I hope those who story alert this story will still read my story... I was just really busy with college stuff, I mean Engineering is very hard, but i know it's not really an excuse... So I promise that I will post the next chapter and the revised chapter 3 at the end of this week, and then after that I will post the next chapters like every week or something. **

**P.S. – thank you for **dasey1727 ** and other authors I guess, for giving me the strength to continue this story..**

**xoxo**

"**You know I'm cuter."**

***.* Mimibear O.o**


	4. Chapter 3: Not So Prank Master Lizzard

Author's note:

I know I haven't posted for like a year, and you know the reason, anyway here is the new and revised chapter 3… I hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry. I've decided to erase the other chapter 3, so that you won't be confused on the story line But it is still mostly the same. But before you read it, _The Italic parts are Derek's thoughts _and theunderline parts are thoughts of other character.

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, or else DASEY would have happen…

* * *

**DASEYRELLA**

**Chapter 3: Lizzard, the Not So Prank Master**

Derek rested his head on the pillow thinking on what just happened between him and Casey in the kitchen.

**DEREK's POV**

_Did I really blush?! No way. I mean, me, blush, and Casey do not go in the same sentence… It didn't happen. But it did, oh crap, am I really feeling something towards Casey. I mean this had never ever happened to me before. Oh well, I guess I'll just sleep to forget all these. Maybe I'm already dreaming. And all of this is just a dream…  
_

_ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _

_  
Usually when I weak in the morning and open my eyes, I would always take a quick sleep and put my pillow in my head to sleep a little more, but this morning is different. When I woke up, I __found myself lying in a king-sized bed. Then the room was different. It was bigger than my actual room. And it has weird color, and the smell is even weirder. I have a bad feeling about this. Did I just make out with another girl??? OH MY GOD, did I just had sex on some girl?! NO WAY!!! As far as I can remember, I wasn't drunk last night; I didn't go to any party or any bar last night… Then what the hell am I doing here?!_

_After a few minutes staring around the whole room, and after trying to remember what happened to me last night, I heard a sound of a woman's voice calling me._

"Oh, Prince Derek, Prince Derek!" He heard a woman calling his name from behind his big door.

The silver-colored door, where the lady who was calling his name from the other side of the door opened, reveals a woman wearing a weird uniform. As Derek looked at her from bottom to top, he remembered her outfit from one of Casey's soap operas and lame TV shows. _I think it looks something like what maid wears from other countries and fairy tales… Yeah, Derek thought. _Then he looks at her face again, and again, and again. _Is there something wrong with me, or it's just this lady just looks like Lizzard. _Derek looks at her face again. _No way, she looks way older, but if you really look at her face, she does look like Lizzard. _Then he saw her smiling. _AHA! I knew it… It's April Fool's Day, and she was pranking me… Way to go Lizzard, but you can't fool the master of pranks… _

"Nice one Lizzard, but I can't be fooled by your foolish pranks, I am the Master of Pranks, you know," Derek said.

"I know you are a master, my Master. But I am sorry to disappoint you. I am not pranking anyone here, especially you my Master!!!" The lady-who-looks-like-Lizzie-wearing-weird-outfit told Derek.

"I know I am a master of pranks but will you just cut the crap!! I just woke up, and this is not what I want to see when I wake up." Derek said with an annoyed face, but then he got worried when the lady-who-looks-like-Lizzie-wearing-weird-outfit looks annoyed.

"I know you don't want me here, every time you wake up, but now is not the time to be fooling around, Master. Today is your birthday and Grand Ball. You must not be late for this event!!!"

"Grand Ball?! What are you talking about??" _Really Lizzard is starting to be annoying. What's up with her anyway?! _

"Oh, I see what is happening here."

_Then she just looked at me. Smirking?! Why?! Is there something on my face? So I looked at the big mirror, then I saw nothing on my face. So I asked her again,_ "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh master, I know what's happening here… My Majesty, I think you're nervous, aren't you?!"

_Wait, did she just call me "Majesty", like a prince thing. You have got to be kidding me. Oh yeah!! Stupid, she had just been calling me master and Prince Derek before. Isn't master and majesty and prince kind of like the same?! Whatever… Wait did she just said I'm nervous?! Nervous for what, although I'm not saying I'm ever nervous, because the great Derek Venturi never gets nervous…_

She continued, "Nervous?! I know you are nervous, yet excited on your Grand ball." After saying that, she finished fixing his bed, she went to the other door, full of clothes.

_Grand Ball?! Like prom?! Why didn't I know that we have a prom? It's not like it's the end of the school year, already, and I forgot about the prom?! And, plus I don't have a partner for the prom, or grand ball thing?! Oh men, I had probably slept for a really long time not to know this… Oh yeah, world record, longest sleep for a like almost half a year. Wait, What am I talking about. Relax. Just relax. This is just nothing. _

After she got back, I asked her, "So tell me about this Grand Ball?"

She said in a weird accent, "Oh, my master! I knew it you are nervous!! I mean you wouldn't forget your Grand Ball if you're not nervous." She said with a smirk in her. _Thanks I'm making you happy…_ She continued, "Grand Ball is a celebration for your birthday party, and since you are turning 18 and had finished your study about royalties stuffs, you are ready to be the Prince of this Kingdom and ready to introduce you as our prince to the other Kingdom, got it!" After explaining Derek about his Grand Ball, she looked at Derek's face and laughed a little bit.

_Boring… Boring… Boring… But I think I should try to listen, or else she'll repeat again. Wait Why is she smirking again? I wonder what she's thinking?!_

I knew that Prince Derek will always be the same when it comes to these serious stuffs. But I think he forgot the 'best' part, well the best part for him. "Oh, did I forgot to mention about the maidens waiting for you downstairs to appear?!" Derek's face look at her more confused.

_Maindens?! What is good about that?! _Derek thought.

Still the same reaction huh?! Hmm… I think, I should change it more on how Prince Derek say it. If I remember it correctly, he always say HOT CHICKS, or HOT BABES or just HOT LADIES every time he see beautiful maidens… HEHEHE

_I think I should look more interesting on what she said… I can't take anymore of her. Look at her now with her evil smile. I wonder what she's thinking or going to say?! _

"Still can't remember can you?" Derek shook his head. "Many beautiful maidens in gowns are waiting for you down at the Grand Ball. Meaning HOT CHICKS!!! HOT LADIES!!! HOT BABES!!! CLEAVAGE!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!" Then Derek's face was drooling and his eyes widen. I think I over-do-it. I shouldn't have said about the cleavage thing, should it?! I got to stop talking to myself.

Derek finally talked, "Females?! Beautiful ladies?! Hot chicks?! Hot ladies?! Down stairs." _Could I sound any dumber? _

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes." She answered. Derek looked at her. "Well you have five questions, and I answered YES five times." Derek looks at knowingly, like it just hit him.

"Oh and the best part is…"

_There's more…_

"You are going to pick one of them-" but she was interrupted by Derek.

"One?!" _One only, why not all of them?!_

"Well, only one of them, and then dance with that person you chose and-" Derek interrupted again.

"Dance?" _I don't like the sound of this. Though I don't think Crazy Legs minds to butt in._

"Yes dance with her. And maybe at the last part of the dance, you can kiss her." I hope he doesn't ask any more questions. 

_Maybe?! _Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac...

"Kiss?!" Derek smile widens. Oh great! Know he gets it, maybe I should just leave the marriage part…

"Wonderful! Know that you understand everything, bathe yourself and dress up, your father wants to talk to you first before the Grand Ball begins." She said and walks to the silver door. But before she goes out, "Oh, and after you finished, make it quick please, the butler will be waiting for you outside the hall. Good luck!" Then she left waving a good bye to him.

After the she left, Derek did what she told him. He opened the other, where she went before, assuming that this door will lead him to the bathroom. And it did, the only problem is that it doesn't look like a bathroom to him. The bathroom looks bigger than his whole house (the McDonald-Venturi house). The bathtub is so big. _Is this a jakuzzi?! _He turned it on, strip his dress and got into the Jacuzzi. After a few seconds, he felt the water getting hotter and a massage in his back. _It is a Jacuzzi. This is relaxing._ Before drifting into sleep, he heard a beep sound and a familiar voice saying, "PRINCE DEREK DON'T TRY TO SLEEP… HOT CHICKS, REMEMBER." _Heh… Nice one woman-who-looks-like-Lizzard, I would have fallen asleep at this time.  
_

O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o _ O.o

After bathing and putting his towel around his waist, he went to the other room, where door has a sign "CLOSET". _Nice._ When he opened to door, his eyes widened. _Am I at shopping mall, why are there many clothes here?!" _The room is filled with many clothes. _Wait, but not only clothes, why are there many suits here?! Suits that are for proms?! _Then he stopped at his tracks, when he notice a suit in the middle of the room with a sign on the side saying: "GRAND BALL SUIT". The suit is not just any ordinary suite, there where gold patches on the side of the shoulders and black sash hanging from one of the shoulder to the other side of the hips. There are black leather shoes beside it and weird looking hat in it. The suit is in color red, with blue in it and golden buttons. _You're kidding me, right?! I cannot wear thing this? I would look like a freak… This is just like one those things the prince wears in Marti's fairy tales, or those things where the guys in the drama club would wear on Casey's theater stuffs. NO WAY!!!_

Just as Derek stop from saying these on his thought, he heard another beep and Lizzards voice saying, "Oh, and don't even try on changing you suit, or else you will be electrified, the doors have sensors in the side where it can detect if you're wearing your suit. Just a warning."

_Are you kidding me?!_

"I'm not kidding?! Okay."

_Oh now she can read my mind, too. _Then there's another bleep signaling the end of the conversation.

_Great now they want to Barbeque me, if I am not wearing this freak show suit. Oh well, guess I don't have a choice, besides I have tons of girls waiting for me outside here. _

He changed on to his suit. After looking himself with it in the mirror and giving it a horror and disgust look, he carefully went through the door, nervous… Hoping it won't bleep and barbeque him.

_Please don't barbeque me. I'm still young. I still have a lot of dreams. _Derek repeats on saying this on his thoughts and closed his eyes, as he pass through the doors. When he was outside the closet and he didn't hear any bleep or smell any burn, he opened his eyes.

While jumping over and over again, he shouted in rejoice, "YEY! I'M ALIVE!!! I AM NOT BARBEQUED!!! I CAN STILL FOLLOW MY DREAMS!!! WOOOHOOO!!!"

He stopped, when he heard a knock from his door. "Prince Derek, are you ready?"

He heard an unfamiliar, yet a so familiar voice. He fixed himself once more, and walked through the door. When he opened the door, he stopped and said, "Sam?"

* * *

I hope you like these revised chapter 3… Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I will update the next chapter soon. Reviews and suggestions please!!!

**"You know I'm cuter"  
XOXO  
O.o mimibear _**


	5. Chapter 4: Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's note:**

**Same as the last chapter, **_The Italic parts are Derek's thoughts _**and the**underline parts are thoughts of other character. The _italic and underline part is the recap._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, or else DASEY would have happen…**

**----**

**DASEYRELLA**

**Chapter 4:**

**Recap:**

_He stopped, when he heard a knock from his door. "Prince Derek, are you ready?"_

_He heard an unfamiliar, yet a so familiar voice. He fixed himself once more, and walked through the door. When he opened the door, he stopped and said, "Sam?"_

---

_Sam? _Derek thought. _Seriously?! I know this guy really looks like Sam, although he looks a little older than my Sammy boy._

Oh!! I remember, Ms. Lizbeth (the maid) telling me about Prince Derek's weird aura today. I couldn't believe her, but I think for now, she's right. I wonder who this Sam that master's saying is. The butler-who-look-like-Sam thought. He was wearing a formal black suit, eyeglasses and had a little mustache. He looks like Sam in around 30 years old.

"Oh Prince Derek, Ms. Lizbeth is right about you. You are really feeling a bit witty, but I hope it is nothing serious. Are you okay now?" Butler-who-looks-like-Sam said.

"Ms. Lizbeth?" Derek asked.

And now he forgets Ms. Lizbeth's name. I think this is much worst, Butler-who-looks-like-Sam thought.

"Yes, the woman who had just gone to your room and woke you up." Butler-who-looks-like-Sam said in a worried voice and touched Derek's forehead, "Are you sure you're okay? I think this is much worse than nervous or wittiness."

_Oh so that's her real name. Hey, that's the same name that Lizzard has. But I would still prefer Lizzard because it's much cooler. But I think I should look more cool, so I wouldn't be so obvious. And that to prove that The Great Derek Venturi, me of course never gets nervous._

"Yes, I'm fine Mr. -" Derek stopped. _Now what's his name._

I guess he forgot my name too, since he had forgotten Ms. Lizbeth's name. Just as the butler-who-looks-like-Sam thought the same as Derek's.

"Mr. Samuel, your trustworthy butler." The butler-who-looks-like-Sam said in an honor way.

_After having a maid, I have a _"Butler?" Derek said confusedly. _Wait, oh right I'm a prince, that's why I have a _"Butler, of course Mr. Samuel, I know that. By the way I'm feeling actually fine, I guess I was a little nervous for this event." Derek said honestly, since he was mostly always honest to Sam. _Samuel, more coincidence!! Plus, he really looks like Sam, but more in his thirties. _

Well, I guess not to worry, now that Prince Derek is feeling fine.

"Great, I guess we shouldn't have to worry about that anymore, I think you're more than ready to talk to your father now, he's been waiting for you at the balcony, just near the grand ball room." Butler-who-looks-like-Sam said and signaled Derek to follow him.

"Oh, by the way, about that alarm thing frying me if I'm not wearing this suit, is it really going to fry me?" Derek remembered to ask him.

He laughed first. I guess, Ms. Lizbeth still has her prank ways to order Prince Derek around. Now I know why she was the one sent by his father to wake him up. Mr. Samuel, the butler said.

_Why is he laughing? _

"I am not actually sure about that, but I think that you should just ask Ms. Lizbeth." Mr. Samuel said.

"So she doesn't care if I am fried or toasted, I am the prince remember?!" Derek asked in annoyance. _Seriously, I think they had forgot the definition of master or prince. I mean, why would she try to toast me?! Wait, I know why!!! _" You're not trying to revolt against me are you, kill me before my Grand Ball thing?" _Ha! Now I got them, they can't fool me. Derek thought._

Revolt?! I think this is what I call too much hanging with Prince Derek. Guess I should set him straight, before he tells his father, what Ms. Lizbeth been saying. 

"Okay, you got me there. But you wouldn't get away with this," the Butler said, picking something "heavy" from his pocket. He stopped his had pulling something and laughed at Derek's face.

"What are you laughing at? Oh right, this is the part where you laugh your evil laugh, tell me your plan to take over the world, then I escape and save the day." Derek said with his right arms pointing upwards. (Imagine Clark Kent saying Superman with his right arm pointing upward and flying to the sky, except that Derek cannot actually fly.)

"Wow, that was a nice speech Prince Derek, but no. I was just kidding about the 'talk-to-Ms.-Lizbeth' matter," he laughed more when Derek's jaw drop, "I was just making you more confident and that you would not be nervous anymore." He still laughing until he run out of air to breathe.

Derek crossed his arms on his chest and raise his eyebrows, "Oh so you are just fooling around, I didn't know that you can still prank me at your age, " and he smirked.

"Insulting, but I deserve that I guess. But enough fooling, seriously we have to go, your father paged me already," Sam said pulling out his beeper.

"Wow, a beeper?" Derek frowned, _Huh, I didn't know that beeper is already invented at this time. If I remember correctly, everything is very old age in Marti's fairy tales or Casey's lame plays._

"Well, it was a sample from a merchant I saw the other day, he said it was a sample and that I should give it a try. We all actually have it in this palace, so that we don't have run around the castle."

"Oh, that explains, why I never have one?"

"Oh, my master, I am so sorry, I will give you your beeper later, okay, I thought Ms. Lizbeth gave it to you early this morning."

"Well, I wasn't thinking about that," Mr. Samuel frowned and Derek continued, "But now that you mention it, I also like to have that beeper thing. But I was really thinking that I don't need it because I can run fast."

"Ahh!! Well, enough with this jibber-jabber, I think we have to go because your father is already waiting for you and I believe that the Grand Ball already had many maidens waiting for your arrival."

"Well, you're the one who started this (he air quoted) jibber-jabber thing." But before Derek could walk forward, he was interrupted again by the butler. _What now?_

"Ms. Lizbeth did you get everything?" the butler said, where he seems to be talking towards behind Derek.

"Why yes, and it was actually rather classic than any of his old tricks and pranks," the maid said, then she showed something that looks like a video camera to the butler and Derek.

"You're video-taping everything?" Derek said turning on his back where he saw the maid who was actually Ms. Lizbeth with a big smile on her face. Her smile widens as she saw Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and if I must say, that Superman thing was the best one."

"That's what you call acting, actually."

"Really, then I guess you will win a best actor award." Mr. Samuel looked at her and pointing his watch and beeper to her. "Anyway, as much as fun this is to me, I think you and Mr. Samuel have to go."

"Wait, what are you going to do with that video?" Derek said just before Mr. Samuel pulled his arms towards where his father is waiting for him and pointing at the video camera in one of the maid's hands.

"You'll see. But don't worry, you will see it soon." Then before Derek could say something, Ms. Lizbeth ran faster on the other direction, and Mr. Samuel pulled Derek to the other direction. Derek looked at Mr. Samuel, "You can let go now, I can manage the walking faster part you know."

Mr. Samuel lets go of his arms and looked at him in an apologetic face, "Oh, I'm so sorry Prince Derek. I guess Ms. Lizbeth's childish acts sometimes influences me."

"Sometimes?" Then the laugh and headed toward the two-way silver door, with uniformed guards on each side of the door.

Before they enter through the door, Mr. Samuel looked at Derek and said, "Are you ready?"

"Always," Derek said. One of the guards opened the door for them. Mr. Samuel went first, followed by Derek in tow. The room was larger than Derek's. And there are more antiques and expensive displays and furniture inside the room. Mr. Samuel walked through the big chair beside the other door, where a bright lights peeks through the window. The big chair turned around towards Derek's direction.

"Dad?"

Okay I know another cliff hanger, but I hope you like this chapter. Please review!!!

"You know I'm cuter."

XOXO

O.o mimibear ^_^


End file.
